Audra Levine
Bio Character history Season One . Audra accepted the promotion her rival turned down and established herself as the firm's top attorney. The following year Audra was approached by a new client, a west coast company called Greater City Water. A class action lawsuit had been filed against them which claimed they'd been diverting water areas around the San Gabriel Valley to Los Angeles. Audra had personal reasons for taking the case as the opposing counsel was Rebecca Bunch. She and her team flew to West Covina and went to the law offices of Whitefeather & Associates. Audra told her rival that there was no settlement offer and to drop the lawsuit . Her advice was ignored and the case went to trial in Los Angeles. In the L.A. County courtroom, Audra waited as Rebecca presented all her plaintiffs testimony which ended with her star witness Bert. He was a Greater City Water ex-employee who had done extensive research detailing his former company's illegal activities. When it was Audra's turn for cross examination she brought up that Bert had been suffering from schizophrenia for sixteen years. With no further questions, Audra subtly celebrated with her team the devastating blow she dealt to Rebecca's case. After a brief recess, Rebecca was called by the judge to present further evidence or give her closing argument. Audra was unnerved when her nemesis kept staring at her and seemed to be experiencing some inner struggle involving files she had in her possession. Audra was shocked when Rebecca finally snapped out of her funk and delivered a sentimental speech as her closing argument. After some deliberation, the judge ruled in favor of Greater City Water feeling Audra did put some doubt into the legitimacy of Bert's testimony. Audra could barely contain her excitement at having won the case and after the court cleared aproached Rebecca to gloat. Rebecca admitted her defeat but told Audra she beat someone who didn't really exist anymore. Audra didn't care as long as she had the victory and was about to walk away when Rebecca stopped her. She told Audra to take care of herself and not to forget to let herself be happy. Audra was a bit taken aback by the sentiment and stated that she was already happy before walking away . }} Season Two Months later, Audra and David were invited to a Bar Mitzvah for a teenager of a family at their temple. His name was Skyler who was the cousin of Rebecca Bunch. Once the ceremony was over, David and Audra attended the after party where they ran into Rebecca who was there with her boyfriend Josh Chan. After Rebecca mocked her brief tryst with David, he and Josh left to let Audra and Rebecca catch up. . Season Three Audra visited Rebecca at the Bunch residence. She suggested to Rebecca that Naomi is acting nicer because she has a hidden agenda, which made Rebecca suspicious. Season Four Category:Characters Category:Rebecca Bunch Category:Audra Levine Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters